Grow Into You
by mackenzie925
Summary: Chloe uses some quiet time to think about her current relationship.


**TITLE:** **Grow Into You**

RATING: PG

PAIRING: Chloe/Clark

SPOILERS: Anything through Season 3.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Smallville

**Author's Note:** I decided to try my hand at Smallville. Hopefully you all like it! It took me a little bit of time, especially while writing an entirely different fan fic for a completely different fandom. But this is something I really wanted to write, so I kept at it. Thanks for reading! Reviews always welcome and appreciated!

**Chloe **awoke to rain. It drummed aimlessly on the roof and on the windows; it's rhythm like a melody that echoed softly through the darkened room. The same melody, the same lullaby that sang her to sleep hours before. That kept her asleep deep into the night, much longer than anticipated.

Only then did her senses come alive, each in turn.

The first was warmth, aware now of the body under her, pressed tightly up against her. Of the blanket covering both of them, of the couch they were sprawled out on intimately. Of the fire, it's small flicker, it's dying embers still releasing some heat upon them.

_**At last  
**__**My love has come along**_

Her eyelids opened slowly, and Chloe quickly noticed her head lying casually on his chest. Moving with every breath he took. The fabric of his T-shirt was soft against her skin, especially when she ran her hand from his chest, where it was all night, down to his stomach, and then to his side. Chloe almost giggled beneath her soft, sweet smile when she felt his muscles, his skin tingle and twitch involuntarily underneath her fingertips. Because he often responded to her touch that way _… nervous, yet excited …_

Yet he still did not wake.

_**My lonely days are over  
**__**And life is like a song**_

With unwavering confidence, Chloe recalled where she was, why she was here, and whom she was with …

_Kent Farm, in their living room, lying on their couch in front of the fire, in the arms of their son …_

And that was only possible because Clark reassured her that his parents would be out of town for the weekend – in Metropolis for a doctor's check-up for his father's heart.

Lucky for both of them, her father was also out of town for a job interview.

So tonight quickly became the first night they were truly alone.

_**At last  
The skies above are blue**_

The quiet date they had was intimate and fun, and though both flirted with the possibility of something much more serious happening … in the end, they fell asleep in each other's arms while watching a movie. Somewhere in the middle of the night one of them turned the TV off, though Chloe would never remember which one did so. And maybe she had no intention of staying over at Clark's house all night before she arrived. But now, in his arms, she could think of no other place she would rather be.

_And so here they lay …_

_Weeks since they decided to take their friendship to another level …_

_Weeks since they couldn't ignore the sparks anymore …_

_**My heart was wrapped in clover  
**__**The night I looked at you**_

And Chloe could hardly believe it. It often took her a few minutes to really fathom what was happening here. To realize why Clark, the chronically late, found a way into The Torch office early in the morning to catch a few stolen moments alone with her … why she rushed to meet the deadline early, only to use it as cover while she sneaked away to his loft …

_Because they were finally together …_

_Because they didn't want anyone to know … until they were sure of what was happening here …_

_**I found a dream  
**__**That I could speak to **_

As if there weren't enough secrets in Smallville. But this one … _this one was special_. Clark no longer carried the burden of a secret alone, didn't have to add it to the many that were already on his shoulders. They shared it, reveled in it, laughed when their secret came within moments, seconds from being revealed way before they were ready.

And it gave her a rush just thinking about it.

_**A dream that I can call my own**_

In this quiet moment, Chloe let the memories of the past begin to flood her mind, as if to observe and recognize how far she had come. Since Clark came into her life, she has always felt something for him. Over the past few years, it quickly turned into something strong, something serious, something beyond comprehension.

A love she never knew existed.

_**I found a thrill to press my cheek to **_

Their first kiss was innocent and sweet.

And maybe Clark will always love Lana. Will always have a special place in his heart for her.

_But with Chloe, it was his first kiss._

_And she would always hold that special spot in his life._

_He would never forget …_

_**A thrill that I have never known**_

Chloe nestled a little closer to Clark, and responsively, he hugged her a little tighter to him, though his eyes still did not open. With her cheek settled on his chest, she remembered the spring formal. Just like now, her cheek pressed to his chest as they danced closely together. His arms tight around her. The music enhanced the romantic atmosphere as the moment of truth came … their second kiss … and yet it went by unsatisfied by the devastation of tornados.

As another memory broke through the last, Chloe propped herself up slightly, enough to look onto Clark's handsome face. The lightening outside created shadows second by second over his features. And with a soft hand, she traced feathery caresses across his brow, to his cheek, and then across his lips. Remembering … the heartache of sickness, of her need to expose her feelings to him during his fever only a year ago.

_**You smile  
**__**You smile**_

Though his response left much to be desired, her words still rang true deep in her heart. And at this moment, only they mattered.

Chloe often feared she would be that latter girl …

_The one he'd grow out of …_

_**And then the spell was cast**_

But as she gazed deeply into his still face, allowing her hand to trace every feature, to memorize every line and curve, Chloe knew much had changed …

_Now Clark was hers. _

_**And here we are in heaven**_

With a soft smile, Chloe kissed him gently, letting her lips linger only for a second before she settled her cheek back on his chest. She snuggled even closer to him, wrapped her arm around his waist, and snuck her hand under his T-shirt to run her fingertips along his abdomen and side. Feeling the muscles twitch, and then ease into her soft touch. An act of intimacy that she soon discovered Clark enjoyed. And in response, he pulled her closer to him, snuggled closer to her …

_Melted into her …_

_**For you are mine**_

Such a response from him arose a sense of possession in Chloe.

As if she was the only one in the world that could make him react in such a way. Because now …

_**At last**_

_Now they were together._

_And they belonged to each other._

Chloe remembered the letter again, the one to describe her feelings for him in any words that would suffice … And at last, when it came to Clark, she could define herself as that first girl …

_The one he'd grow into …_

_**The End**_

**_Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
